soñando
by Jany17
Summary: Avery y Nelson sienten algo el uno por el otro pero no lo aceptan. personajes: Avery Ryan y Brody Nelson CSI Cyber
1. Chapter 1 pov Avery

_**nota de autor: amo la pareja de avery y nelson así que díganme que les parece por favor lo, subí en español porque mi ingles no es muy bueno,si alguien me quiere ayudar a traducirlo lo agradecere así que son bien recibidos sus comentarios.**_

 **POV AVERY**

Avery no sabía que sentía por el exactamente pero en definitiva sentía algo muy especial por el y aunque le costaba aceptarlo cada día lo sentía con mayor intensidad, cada día tenía menos control sobre ella misma cuando el estaba cerca se ponía muy nerviosa y por más que intentaba no podía manejarlo mucho menos cuando los dos estaban solos, cada vez que Brody Nelson se le acercaba ella sentía que estallaría de la emoción.

Y cuando el estaba cerca de Raven ella no podía entender por qué se sentía como si la aplastaran y al mismo tiempo con tanta rabia ella sabía lo que significaba pero no quería aceptar que sentía celos de que alguna otra mujer que no fuera ella estuviera con el.

Habían sido varias ocasiones que en las que ella se dio cuenta que pensaba demasiado enel y luego a veces soñaba también con el , a ella le molesta pensar tanto en el y quererlo de esa manera porque es consciente de que jamás pasara nada entre ellos es muy obvio que un hombre como Nelson no se fijaría en ella porque es bastante mayor aunque soñar no cuesta nada.


	2. Chapter 2 POV Nelson

el segundo capitulo lo que piensa Nelson.

todos los derechos pertenecen a jerry bruckeheimer y cbs television studios

POV Nelson  
El admiraba mucho a Avery y aunque el sabía que se estaba enamorando cada día mas de ella tenía mucho miedo de decirlo y que Avery se enojara con el y además de eso ella le retiraría su amistad así que el prefería seguirla tratando como su amiga y como su jefa que en realidad solo son eso aunque el preferiría llegar a más, mucho má NELSON

Él también se ponía muy nervioso cuando Avery estaba cerca, ella es una mujer muy imponente, inteligente. Valiente y además hermosa claro que el la veía así porque está enamorado y piensa que es lo mejor que existe en el mundo.

Aunque ella no se dé cuenta a él le encanta cuidar de ella de vez en cuando no tiene que salir corriendo de su departamento, el pasa a comprarle algo para desayunar, le encanta cuando salen aunque sea con todo el equipo pero a él le gusta mucho estar con ella fuera del trabajo porque sin ninguna razón se siente mucho más seguro en otro lugar que no sea la sede FBI, siempre a querido invitarla a salir pero no se atreve por miedo a que lo rechace.


	3. Chapter 3 primera cena

_todos los derechos pertenecen a jerry buckerheimer y cbs television studios_

En el trabajo se pasa el tiempo muy rápido a veces más de lo que quisieran, un día llega un caso bastante normal, qué se resuelve rápido lo que Nelson agradece porque no ha dormido bastante bien y necesita ir a dormir afortunadamente es viernes y mañana no tendrá que venir al trabajo.

Termina de recoger sus cosas y se dirige a la oficina de Avery a despedirse, golpea la puerta y ella no contesta así es que entra y se da cuenta que Avery ha estado llorando, entonces está arrepentido por entrar ahí sin invitación porque no sabe que debe de hacer lo único que siente son ganas de correr y abrazarla y no dejarla ir de sus brazos nunca, lo único que quiere es hacerle mucho daño a quien quiera que la haya hecho llorar así.

Entonces Avery se da cuenta de que él está detrás de ella, se da la vuelta y hace como si nada hubiera pasado,

-Que necesitas Nelson dice Avery y se esfuerza por sonreír

-Solo vine a despedirme, me voy a casa sino me necesitas

-ammm, puedes irte Nelson es tarde que descanses y te veo aquí de nuevo el lunes

-de verdad, quiero decir no necesitas nada

-estoy bien Nelson pero gracias

-ok, entre porque la puerta estaba abierta pero si golpee, solo que supongo que no lo escuchaste

-no te preocupes Nelson, no tiene importancia

-bueno me voy que descanses Avery

.igualmente Nelson que te vaya bien

Nelson estaba a punto de salir de la oficina cuando sintió la gran necesidad de estar con ella aunque fuera unos segundos más así que dio la vuelta y dijo…

-Avery

Avery levanto la cabeza y alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad, fue entonces cuando Nelson se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que decir

-ammm, yo ammm Nelson se esforzaba por decir algo pero nada salía de su boca

-¿Nelson que necesitas?

-ammm solo regrese para decirte que no eh comido

-Avery no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho eso

Nelson se alegró de que por lo menos la hubiera hecho reír y dijo

-quiero decir que supongo que tú tampoco has comido así que me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a cenar o a tomar un café

-Nelson en verdad voy a estar bien no te preocupes por mi

-no puedo evitarlo Avery no te vez muy bien

-Avery volvió a reír y dijo gracias Nelson en verdad necesitaba escuchar que no luzco bien dijo ella con sarcasmo

Nelson se puso muy nervioso porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y respondió rápidamente intentando componerlo – no Avery no fue eso lo que quise decir de hecho te vez muy bien y no te lo había dicho pero me gusta mucho cuando usas vestido

Avery sonrió y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate – gracias Nelson

-es enserio Avery te vez muy linda

\- ¿entonces a donde vamos a cenar? dijo Avery

Nelson abrió los ojos grande y dijo -¿Qué dijiste?

-te pregunte ¿qué vamos a cenar?

-oow lo siento no te escuche

-¿entonces?

-a donde tu prefieras con tal de llenar el vacío

-si yo escojo entonces quiero comer pizza y beber mucha soda

-vamos entonces

El camino fue muy silencioso y por tanto fue demasiado largo Nelson iba manejando y con la mirada al frente y Avery miraba los demás autos pasar mientras pensaba en Daniele su paciente muerta a la que en verdad quería y que hoy en especial al ver a su hermana había recordado.

Llegaron al lugar pero Avery ni siquiera se dio cuenta estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, entonces Nelson tuvo que llamarla varias veces, hasta que Avery se dio cuenta porque Nelson paso su mano frente a ella.

-lo siento dijiste Avery preguntó

-no, solo te decía que hemos llegado dijo Nelson con una enorme sonrisa

-entonces entremos Avery devolvió la sonrisa

Cuando entraron decidieron rápidamente y ordenaron después se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana a esperar.

Y aunque Avery veía a Nelson y se suponía lo escuchaba la verdad es que ella ni siquiera escucho la primera palabra de Nelson, fue hasta que llego su comida que se dio cuenta de que el la miraba expectante como esperando una respuesta y ella no sabía que había dicho.

-Avery! ¿Te sientes bien de verdad?

-si Nelson estoy bien ¿Por qué?

\- bueno es que parece que estas en otro lugar, si no te sientes bien y lo prefieres te llevó a tu departamento.

-no, no es necesario juro que prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo que sola en mi departamento, solo estoy un poco distraída porque no puedo parar de pensar en Daniele, sabes me dolió mucho que ella muriera.

-lo siento Avery, y en verdad entiendo lo que tu sientes en este momento pero siempre estaré aquí para ti así que cualquier cosa que tu necesites solo tienes que decirme y haré lo que me pidas

Nelson lo decía enserio él era capaz de dar incluso su vida por ella aunque no pudiera decirle la verdad de porque él quería que ella sepa que su apoyo será incondicional.

Cuando lo dijo la miro a los ojos y Avery podía ver que lo decía en verdad, ella no supo que decir porque se perdió en su mirada y se olvidó de todo, lo único que sabía era que cada vez lo quería mas y se siento feliz por eso aunque con un enorme miedo.

Después de un momento Avery reacciono y le dijo

-gracias Nelson no te imaginas lo que significas para mí y sonrió

Esta vez fue el turno de Nelson de quedarse mirándola como un idiota

Entonces Avery se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y añadió

-quiero decir que para mí significa mucho lo que acabas de decir

-ammm, lo digo porque es la verdad Avery dijo Nelson mientras tomaba su mano, además lo digo enserio tu cuentas conmigo siempre

Y de nuevo ella se quedó sin palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír

Platicaron un rato más y después Avery dijo que estaba cansada y Nelson se ofreció a llevarla y por supuesto ella acepto.

Esta vez el camino de regreso fue más agradable platicaron mucho aunque de cosas sin sentido y Avery se olvidó por completo de porque había estado triste.

Nelson acompañó a Avery hasta la puerta de su departamento y ella preguntó…

-¿quieres pasar a tomar una taza de café o algo?

-no gracias Avery pero ya es tarde y ya estas cansada y sinceramente yo también no eh dormido muy bien en estos días

\- está bien entonces que descanses y gracias por todo, sobretodo la compañía y sonrió ampliamente

-gracias a ti por haber aceptado ir conmigo, te quiero Avery que descanses y se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

 _diganme por favor si les gusta o cambiarian algo va un poco lenta pero vendran cosas muy calientes_


	4. Chapter 4 la declaracion

**_espero que les guste advierto que Avery en este capitulo es un poco mala con Nelson, pero se justifica porque es por miedo, diganme que les parece si seguire escribiendo pero talvez tarde un poco por la escuela y el tabajo tenganme paciencia porfavor_**

 ** _todos los derechos pertenecen a cbs television studios y Jerry Bruckheimer TelevisionEntertainment One_**

Había llegado el lunes y Avery despertó muy feliz, era porque iba a ver a Nelson desde el viernes y aunque sabía que lo más probable es que no pase nada ella igual estaba muy entusiasmada, cuando se estaba arreglando recordó lo que Nelson había dicho y decidió usar un vestido azul que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y se vieran mucho más azules, se maquillo igual que siempre(casi nada) y salió de su casa cuando conducía hacia la sede FBI solo pensaba en el y eso le molesta mucho porque en verdad no ha pasado nada, no le gusta hacerse ilusiones tan pronto pero a la vez no puede evitar sonreír a cada momento.

Antes de llegar a la sede recibió una llamada de Nelson y cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla su corazón se aceleró sorprendentemente y sonrió de nuevo, intentó calmarse y contesto muy normal.

-buenos días Nelson

-buenos días Avery, solo quería saber si¿ ya estas en camino?

-ammm si Nelson ya voy para haya ¿Por qué?

-tenemos un caso

-y ¿en verdad es tan urgente?

-un poco ¿hacemos algo o te esperamos?

-empecemos por de que se trata ¿si?

-es de seguridad nacional, aviones incomunicados

-ok, intenten comunicarse con el avión y avisen el posible peligro al pentágono, no tardo

-ok Avery espera

-¿sí? Dime

-cuídate por favor

-no te preocupes, te veo en poco tiempo

Avery comenzó a conducir un poco más rápido y aunque estaba muy preocupada por el caso también estaba soñando en lo que podía pasar entre ella y Nelson.

Por fin llego a la sede y comenzaron a resolver el caso ella intento actuar igual que siempre pero más de una vez se sorprendió a si misma mirándolo cuando ella creía que nadie la observaba, y Nelson hacia lo mismo y como era obvio los demás se dieron cuenta de esas miradas que eran todo menos inocentes y por casualidad, especialmente Elijah, cuando terminaron de resolver el caso y regresaba a Washington Nelson quería sentarse junto a ella pero Krummy lo distrajo por un momento y Elijah aprovecho para sentarse con ella y preguntar que pasaba.

-hey Avery ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-si claro

-¿está pasando algo entre Nelson y tú?

Avery no sabía que decir la verdad es que ella quería contarle todo a alguien pasa saber que opinaba pero no podía porque ella es su jefa y entre ellos no puede y no va a pasar nada así que respondió rápidamente

-algo como que ¿a qué te refieres?

-Sabes de que te estoy hablando Avery

-no, Elijah no pasa nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-solo curiosidad

-Elijah tienes que haber visto o escuchado algo para creer eso

\- está bien es que ustedes se miran de una manera muy extraña últimamente

-oow no Elijah nada

-bueno, tal vez tu no sientes nada pero casi puedo jurar que Nelson está enamorado de ti

-claro que no Elijah, solo somos buenos amigos

-bueno si eso dices entonces eso debe ser

La conversación termino y Avery como si no tuviera ya bastantes cosas en la cabeza ahora las palabras de Elijah no dejaban de darle vueltas y la alegraban aunque al mismo tiempo le preocupa.

Cuando llegaron a la sede cada quien fue a hacer su reporte y cuando Nelson termino fue a la oficina de Avery a entregarle el suyo, entro a su oficina y dijo

-Avery termine mi reporte por fin

-que bien puedes ponerlo aquí dijo ella señalando su escritorio

-ok ¿me puedo ir?

-claro, que descanses Nelson nos vemos mañana

-gracias, oow Avery por cierto no te había dicho que te vez muy bien hoy

-gracias Nelson dijo Avery sonriendo y tenía las mejillas muy rojas

* * *

Después de ese día Avery intento alejarse un poco de Nelson aunque no demasiado pues es su jefa y tiene que estar en cierto modo cerca de su equipo y casi nadie lo notó excepto el pues estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella el mayor tiempo al día y ahora se disminuyó a solo acompañarla cuando es estrictamente necesario (casi nunca) porque Avery le pedía siempre a Krummy o a Elijah que la acompañe.

Así termino la semana con Avery huyendo de Nelson todo el tiempo hasta que el vienes que cerraron el caso Krummy propuso que fueran todos a celebrar y todos respondieron que si rápidamente menos Avery ella no quería porque siempre se quedaban los mismos hasta el final Raven, Nelson y ella así que dijo que no, cada uno intento convencerla con un distinto discurso pero ella no cedió, Nelson no dijo nada ni siquiera la miro y ella sintió como si una enorme roca callera sobre ella, todos fueron por sus cosas y ella se quedó allí sola pensando en lo que había hecho entonces, el regreso y le pregunto

-Avery ¿esta molesta conmigo?

-no Nelson claro que no ¿Por qué crees eso?

-oow solo porque tú me has estado evadiendo toda la semana

-yo no eh echo eso

-si lo hiciste Avery y no sé porque tal vez eh dicho o echo algo que no te gusto, pero solo tienes que decírmelo y no lo volveré a hacer

-no hiciste nada Nelson simplemente no tengo tiempo, pero te aseguro que no estoy enojada

-y yo puedo jurar que si lo estás, por eso no vendrás con nosotros a celebrar

-no es eso Nelson en verdad

-entonces ven conmigo, si no vienes es porque no quieres estar cerca de mi aunque no entiendo porque

-Nelson no puedo

-dame un verdadero motivo

-no me siento bien

-aaa es eso entonces puedo quedarme contigo si quieres y prepararte algo de cenar para que te sientas mejor, cocino muy bien

-no, Nelson no es necesario y prefiero estar sola

-oye recuerdas lo que dije la otra noche no, que siempre estaría contigo solo tienes que decirlo, esa noche hablaba muy enserio Avery y es porque te quiero también lo dije esa noche, no lo dije por hacerte sentir mejor ni nada de eso, lo dije porque lo siento

-yo también te quiero Nelson eres muy importante para mi

Nelson se levantó y cerró la puerta para que nadie lo interrumpa, aunque las paredes y la puerta son de cristal y todos pueden verlos

-me gustas mucho Avery y me encantaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad

Avery estaba a punto de decirle a Nelson que no es posible que entre ellos pase algo porque es su jefa y además porque ella es mucho mayor que el, pero llego el resto del equipo y los interrumpió

-nos vamos dijo Elijah

Y Nelson volvió a mirar a Avery como preguntando qué hacer, Avery asintió con la cabeza y Nelson se levantó y salió con el resto del equipo.

Nelson estuvo pensando en ella todo el tiempo hasta que decidió ir a buscarla para terminar de hablar con ella, llego al departamento de Avery y timbró pero no abrieron entonces decidió llamarla pero ella no contesto y pensó que en algún momento tendría que entrar o salir así que espero sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, cuando se estaba quedando dormido Avery llego

-Nelson que haces aquí a esta hora

-esperándote

-no pensé que vinieras hoy

-te estuve llamando pero no contestaste

-perdóname mi celular se quedó sin batería

-por un momento pensé que no querías hablar conmigo

-¿porque crees eso? ¿Entramos?

-si, por lo que te dije

-me tomo por sorpresa pero no te dejaría de hablar por eso, siéntate ¿quieres café?, esta haciendo frio

-si por favor, ¿te ayudo?

-no gracias

Después de un momento Avery regreso con dos tazas de café y se sentó junto a el

-¿te sientes mejor?

-no de echo siento que la cabeza me estallara

-Avery supongo que tuviste tiempo de pensar la propuesta que te hice, ¿Qué piensas?

-Nelson no creo que pueda haber nada entre nosotros, soy mayor que tu

-eso no me importa Avery

-soy tu jefa

-tampoco me importa, lo único que quiero es que lo intentemos

-el FBI tiene reglas Nelson y una de ellas es que están prohibidas las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo

-nadie tiene que saberlo, si te hace sentir mejor

-terminaran dándose cuenta todos ¿tu tienes idea de lo que los dos podemos perder?

-te dije que doy todo por ti Avery y en verdad lo haría

-¿hasta tu libertad?, porque yo solo perdería mi trabajo, tu perderías tu trabajo y la condicional

Nelson solo asintió y se acercó más a ella, cuando Avery se dio cuenta de que no había manera de convencerlo se dio cuenta que solo había una manera (romperle el corazón)

-No, Nelson entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada porque yo no siento nada por ti

-eso no es cierto Avery, si sientes algo por mi yo lo se

-no te voy a negar que me gustas pero solo un poco, y te quiero pero como un amigo solo eso, y será mejor que te vayas

-Avery eso no es lo que me has demostrado, pero si es lo que quieres está bien me voy hasta el lunes.

Nelson se levantó y salió de allí, y ella sintió como si fuera la peor persona en el mundo pero ella sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para desilusionarlo, el fin de semana paso lento y Avery se arrepintió en cada momento por haberle dicho eso a Nelson y no haber sido más valiente y arriesgar un poco.

Nelson estaba convencido de que Avery sentía algo y que solo le había dicho eso para alejarlo, pero él no se dará por vencido tan pronto solo que ahora utilizara otra táctica (celos), él tiene que demostrarle a Avery que él está en lo cierto y que siente algo y la manera es darle celos con Raven, no está seguro de que funcione pero lo va a intentar porque en verdad le importa Avery.


	5. Chapter 5 celos

_**Espero que les guste y que no me haya salido mucho delas expectativas háganme saber que piensan me encanta saber su opinión porque así puedo darme una idea de que es lo que segura en la historia**_

 _ **Todos los derechos pertenecen a Jerry bruckeheimer y a cbs televisión studios**_

El lunes llego de nuevo y Avery se sentía como si un camión la hubiera atropellado se dirigió al trabajo y cuando llego solo había llegado Elijah, él fue a buscarla a su oficina para platicar.

-buenos días Avery ¿Cómo estás?

-buenos días Elijah, no me siento muy bien ¿y tú?

-bien creo ¿qué te pasa?

-nada solo no eh dormido muy bien

\- Avery siento como si no confiaras en mí, puedes decirme lo que sea y si lo necesitas te guardare el secreto, te ves mal en verdad, claro que no te voy a obligar pero necesitas decirle a alguien

\- tenías razón en lo que dijiste el otro día en el avión y no sé qué hacer ahora

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- de Nelson el viernes me lo dijo y me pidió que nos diéramos una oportunidad

-wow, pensé que nunca lo haría y ¿tú que dijiste?

\- obviamente dije que no, Elijah que querías que dijera

-podría ser que sí, ¿y no insistió?

-claro que sí pero le dije algo para que no insistiera más y ahora me siento como la peor del mundo porque lo que dije no era verdad y lo lastime

-¿si lo quieres verdad?

-¿se nota mucho?

\- si Avery parecen unos adolescentes se miran de una manera muy especial

-le dije que lo quería como un amigo y que solo me gustaba un poco pero que nunca tendría algo con el

-oow Avery porque dijiste eso, ¿en verdad quieres que se aleje?

-no, lo único que quiero es que el este bien, Elijah y si pasa algo entre nosotros, él va a perder mucho

-¿que pueden perder Avery? Inténtenlo

-conoces las reglas, yo perdería mi trabajo y él puede perder la condicional e ir a la cárcel, yo no quiero que eso le pase

\- Avery yo creo que no deberías de pensar eso, dudo que Sifter los reporte con el asuntos internos porque no creo que quiera que tú te vayas del equipo y no podría hacer que Nelson se vaya si no hace que te vayas tu

-aun así puede salir algo mal

-bueno pero pueden solo intentarlo y nadie tendría que enterarse

-eso no funcionaria, tú mismo lo has dicho somos demasiado obvios y ni siquiera ha pasado nada, imagina si pasa no seriamos capaces de ocultarlo ni un día

-Avery a veces debes de tomar riesgos y yo en tu lugar lo intentaría

Cuando Avery iba a poner otra excusa llego Sifter y les dijo que tenían un caso, todos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones y explicaron el caso, para este caso no tenían que viajar pues era en la ciudad así que fueron a la escena y tomaron todos los aparatos para revisarlos.

Avery salió a interrogar a un sospechoso con Elijah, cuando Raven y Nelson estaban revisando los aparatos y él le pregunto

-Raven ¿me harías un favor?

-claro dime ¿de qué se trata?

-le dije a Avery

-por fin y ¿qué te dijo? ¿Ya son novios?

-no, ella me dijo que no le gusto

-oow claro que le gustas todo el mundo se da cuenta

-es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor, para darme cuenta si en verdad no siente nada o solo me está mintiendo para que me aleje

-hey no, ya sé que estás pensando y es una muy mala idea

-pero es la única manera que se me ocurre

\- y si ¿ella se lo cree y nos corren a los dos? ¿O se aleja de ti aún más?

-y si no lo intento estaré alejado de ella por siempre, por favor ayúdame y te prometo que no vas a perder tu trabajo ¿sí?

-está bien Nelson pero no vamos a llegar demasiado lejos, cuando ella de señales de celos este jueguito se termina

-está bien, muchas gracias

-me debes la vida

Después de un momento en silencio Nelson vio que Avery iba bajando del elevador y el aprovecho para iniciar su plan así que abrazo a Raven y le dio un beso en la mejilla aunque desde estaba Avery no podía saber que el beso fue en la mejilla y no en la boca así que, cuando Avery los vio no supo que hacer y entro al laboratorio.

-¿ya tenemos algo?

-ammm si dijo Nelson y se separó de Raven

Ambos explicaron lo que habían encontrado y Avery solo asintió y salió del laboratorio, cuando el caso se resolvió Avery encontró a Raven sola y decidió hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado antes.

-Raven ¿hay algo entre Nelson y tú?

-oow no Avery nosotros solo estábamos…

-no tienes que darme explicaciones Raven solo quería recordarte que en el FBI existen reglas y que está prohibido que se relacionen dos sombreros negros, solo piensen en lo que eso causaría y si deciden tener una relación sean más discretos por favor ¿sí?

-no te preocupes Avery eso no pasara

-no quiero que ninguno de los dos pierda lo que han logrado, además piensa que Nelson perdería mucho más

-eso lo se Avery y si pasará algo entre nosotros ni siquiera te enterarías

-bueno Raven puedes irte nos vemos mañana

Cuando Raven se fue Avery, no se sentía para nada bien pues ella no quería que Nelson estuviera con nadie más, pero tampoco podía estar con él y ella sabía que no podía ser tan injusta y esperar que él se quede solo por siempre.

Al día siguiente Raven hablo con Nelson para pedirle que pararan ya pues ella no quiere tener más problemas con su jefa

-hey Nelson

-hola ¿Qué pasa?

-quería pedirte que paremos el juego

-porque es muy pronto ¿no crees?

-anoche Avery me pregunto que si tenemos algo, yo no quiero tener problemas con ella Nelson y tampoco quiero que Avery vuelva a decirme cosas como las que me dijo anoche y prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, si no paramos esto tendremos que dejar de serlo.

Cuando Nelson escucho eso pensó que tendría que hablar con Avery para aclarar todo.

-Avery podemos hablar

-si claro Nelson dime

-porque le reclamaste a Raven que nos hayas visto abrazándonos

-solo le pedí que fueran más discretos, esto es el trabajo Nelson y yo soy tu jefa así es que no tienes porque cuestionar mis acciones

-se perfectamente que eres mi jefa Avery, no paras de decírmelo y ya lo entendí, solo quiero pedirte por favor que no te metas con Raven, si tienes algo que decir puedes decírmelo a mi

Cuando Nelson salió Avery se sintió muy mal y no sabía porque Nelson había actuado así, pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando pues Elijah vino a avisarle que tenían un nuevo caso.

Se trataba de un sospecho peligroso según la base de datos y Nelson temía por Avery pues ella y Elijah fueron a detenerlo, él quería pedirle perdón por haber dicho eso a Avery pero no podía porque el sentía que tenía razón en estar enojado con Avery porque ella le reclamo a Raven en lugar de hablar con él.

Cuando Avery y Elijah entraron al departamento donde vive el sospechoso, él fue a revisar en las otras habitaciones y Avery entro sin darse cuenta que el sospechoso estaba tras la puerta, él la golpeo en la cabeza por atrás y ella cayó al piso cuando Elijah escucho ruido regreso para vez lo que pasaba pero el sospechoso le disparo antes de que pudiera ayudar a Avery, él logro llamar a la sede pero no pudo decir nada así que una patrulla fue para ver qué había sucedido cundo llegaron ambos estaban inconscientes.

Los policías llamaron a una ambulancia y avisaron a Sifter que ambos estaban en el hospital, el aviso a todo el equipo y Nelson quería salir corriendo a ver a Avery pero no podía porque primero tenían que encontrar al maldito que le había hecho eso a Avery, afortunadamente lo encontraron rápidamente y todos se dirigieron al hospital, cuando llegaron Sifter pregunto por ambos.

-me podría dar información del estado de los agentes Elijah Mundo y Avery Ryan

-claro señor, el agente Mundo se encuentra estable y la agente Ryan, no ha despertado tendrán que esperar hasta mañana que el medico la reevalúe

-puedo ver al agente mundo

-claro señor por aquí

Todos entraron a ver a Elijah y después esperaron un momento afuera, Sifter dijo que no era necesario que todos se quedaran, y Nelson se ofreció a quedarse a cuidar a Avery a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando el entro a ver a Avery sintió una gran necesidad de regresar el tiempo y no ser tan duro con ella, después de todo el comenzó a darle celos para conseguir un resultado como ese, él se sentó junto a Avery y comenzó a hablarle.

-Avery necesito que despiertes, y que me perdones por lo que dije, en realidad estaba enojado contigo por lo que dijiste por no querer intentar tener algo, pero aun así te amo

Por supuesto Avery no le respondió pero Nelson tenía la esperanza de que lo escuchara y que no tardaría en despertar y los dos podrían hablar sobre todo esto.

Nelson se quedó dormido pero a mitad de la noche escucho un ruido y despertó entonces vio que Avery había abierto los ojos y quería decirle algo pero él le pidió que no hablara y salió a buscar a un doctor para que la revisara antes que nada, cuando el doctor termino de revisarla dijo que todo parecía estar bien pero en la mañana le haría más estudios para estar seguro, y los dejo solos de nuevo.

-Avery no sabes cuánto me alegra que ahora estés bien

-Nelson yo también me alegro de estar bien ahora y poder aclarar todo contigo

-necesito que me perdones por lo que dije eres mucho más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona

-lo se Nelson sé que lo dijiste porque estabas enojado aunque debo admitir que me dolió y mucho

-lo que viste no fue real entre Raven y yo no hay nada solo lo hice para darte celos, solo quería saber si en verdad no te importo ni un poquito

-y lo lograste, lo que dije fue solo para intentar que tú te alejes de mí, porque tenía mucho miedo de que algo salga mal y yo no quiero dañarte

-te amo Avery, de verdad daría todo por ti y sin importar las consecuencias quiero estar contigo podemos ir despacio si quieres y nadie lo va a saber

-está bien, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos para que nadie lo sepa

-descansa Avery lo necesitas estos días no han sido fáciles

\- si dormiré pero prométeme que te quedaras conmigo y cuando despierte estarás aquí

\- lo juro, te amo

Nelson se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, ahora Avery estaba mucho más tranquila al saber que Nelson no la dejaría y que pronto los dos podrían arreglar todo.


	6. Chapter 6 primer beso

_**Díganme que les parece por favor, ya sé que algunos tal vez piensen que va muy lento pero siento que así es más lindo, este capítulo está muy corto pero tratare de subir otro capítulo pronto**_

 _ **Todos los derechos pertenecen a Jerry bruckeheimer y cbs televisión studios**_

Avery solo estuvo un día en el hospital después de que despertó, afortunadamente no le había pasado nada demasiado grave, aunque salió del hospital no fue todavía a trabajar porque Sifter prácticamente la obligo a tomar unos días de descanso.

La relación de Avery y Nelson no era algo formal ni siquiera tenía un nombre y eso tenía a Avery muy nerviosa pues quería saber que es realmente lo que tienen, pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de preguntar, a ella le encanta lo que tienen que es más como si fueran novios pero se tratan como si fueran amigos todavía, ni siquiera se han besado, lo que sea a ella le gusta y no quiere arruinarlo además Nelson le dijo que irían despacio.

Justo cuando Avery estaba pensando en él, llamaron a la puerta ella se levantó y vio a través de la mirilla que era Nelson así que abrió rápidamente.

-Nelson, hola no te esperaba ya es tarde, dijo Avery y se inclinó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla

\- hola perdóname no pude venir antes como, no están ni tu ni Elijah tenemos más trabajo y por poco tengo que quedarme toda la noche de nuevo pero afortunadamente logramos cerrar el caso

-lo sé ayer hable con Sifter y me dijo lo mismo, pero tal vez yo regrese mañana a trabajar

-no Avery mejor descansa deberías aprovechar y tomarte por lo menos hasta el lunes

-lo pensare, oye ¿piensas quedarte parado allí toda la noche o vas a entrar? Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-oow si lo siento, ¿tú quieres que entre o prefieres que me vaya y te deje descansar?

\- quiero que entres tengo dos días de no verte

-a que bien tenía muchas ganas de verte pero en verdad no pude venir

Entonces ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, comenzaron platicando acerca de los casos en los que Avery no había estado y luego cambiaron de tema sin darse cuenta y comenzaron a hablar de ellos.

-te he extrañado mucho en el trabajo Avery, me di cuenta de que en verdad te necesito

-yo también te extraño a ti, por eso quiero volver lo antes posible

-oye creo que ya es muy tarde mejor me voy para que puedas dormir

-no quiero dormir todavía, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo?

-ammm, ¿quieres que me quede?

-sí, claro que no va a pasar nada solo que podrías quedarte y vemos una película y después dormimos

-me encanta la idea, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

\- oow no lo sé, la que sea

-bueno vamos a ver entonces

Nelson encendió la televisión y busco algo interesante hasta que vio un título que sonaba interesante y lo dejo, entonces se sentó de nuevo junto a Avery, esta vez más cerca claro y la abrazo, sinceramente ninguno de los dos estaba viendo la película cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Avery, ¿te gusta esa película o quieres ver otra cosa? pregunto Nelson después de un largo rato en silencio

-ammm no lo sé Nelson ¿a ti te gusta?

-no estoy poniendo atención

.yo tampoco

Ambos voltearon a verse y sonrieron pero la sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca y Nelson fue cerrando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos, Avery no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos porque deseaba tanto como el que por fin la besara.

Nelson llego por fin a tocar los labios de Avery con los suyos lentamente, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, ella lo acerco más con sus manos en el cuello de Nelson.

El beso fue corto y lleno de ternura incluso inocente y fue un beso que dijo tanto sin necesidad de palabras, fue un beso que aclaró cualquier duda que cualquiera de los dos pudiera tener.

Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo sonrieron, volvieron a abrazarse y siguieron viendo la película hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, en la mañana se despertó primero Nelson y cuando intento sacar su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Avery, ella despertó con un enorme dolor de cuello.

-ay, buenos días dijo ella con una mueca de dolor

-buenos días, ¿te sientes mal?

-solo me duele el cuello un poco

-oow, te daría un masaje pero debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme para ir a trabajar

-tienes razón vete ya o llegaras tarde

-voy a intentar venir a verte en la noche ¿sí?

-cuídate, te quiero

-y yo a ti

Avery se levantó y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios a Nelson.


	7. Chapter 7 verdades

_**Todos los derechos pertenecen a Jerry bruckeheimer y cbs televisión studios**_

 _ **por favor diganme si les gusta y que quisieran ver en el siguiente capitulo a veces me pierdo un poco y me quedo sin ideas por eso me tarde en subir este lo escribi varias veces espero que les guste**_

Nelson llego al departamento de Avery en la noche y golpeo la puerta, ella abrió rápidamente y se acercó a saludarlo pero no sabía cómo saludarlo ahora y se sentía tan rara, decidió rápidamente saludarlo como siempre con un beso en la mejilla pero él fue más rápido y cuando ella se estaba acercando él, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

Esta vez fue un beso más intenso aunque aun así era muy tierno, Avery escucho que su vecino venia y se separó de Nelson.

-¿porque no pasas?

-¿no prefieres que vayamos a algún lado?

-si, ¿Dónde?

-tu elijes

-mmm, no sé al cine o a cenar lo que sea está bien para mi

-¿cena?, ¿Qué se te antoja?

-sushi

-vamos dijo Nelson y tomo a Avery de la mano

-voy por mi bolsa

-ok

Cuando regreso el, la tomo de la mano otra vez y ella se sentía tan rara aunque le gusta esa sensación, no sabe qué hacer con tantas emociones juntas son nervios, felicidad, confianza, miedo, y un poco de vergüenza porque todo el mundo los mira como si estuvieran viendo extraterrestres y eso la hace sentir un poco incomoda y Nelson lo nota.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nos miran mucho susurro ella

-¿Quién?

-todos

-oow eso es porque estoy con la mujer más hermosa del mundo

-gracias Nelson pero dudo que sea por eso

-no te preocupes por eso

-es que no me gusta

-¿el lugar o estar conmigo?

-el lugar, me encanta estar contigo pero no aquí

-¿quieres ir al cine entonces o a comer en otro lado?

-no, ya ordenamos mejor comemos y nos vamos a mi departamento, prefiero estar a solas contigo

-yo también pero pensé que llevabas muchos días encerrada y te haría bien salir un poco

-gracias de todos modos

Ambos sonrieron y casi de inmediato llego su comida, cambiaron de tema y siguieron platicando hasta que terminaron aunque no salió como pensaba Avery se divirtió pues Nelson sabe cómo hacerla sonreír en cualquier momento y eso le encanta.

Y así pasaron los días con cada uno descubriendo cosas del otro que hacen quererse aún más e intentando ser discretos pero cada día es más complicado porque cada uno siente que se derrite cada vez que ve venir al otro y sienten nervios cuando están cerca y no pueden abrazarse y tomarse de la mano.

Llevan solo dos semanas y Nelson a dormido en el departamento de Avery casi todos los días, ya tiene un cepillo de dientes en el baño, ropa en el closet, cualquiera que entre en la habitación de Avery pensaría que es una pareja que lleva mucho tiempo juntos.

A ella le gusta lo que hay entre ellos aunque no sabe cómo es que paso, como es que Nelson se mudó sin darse cuenta y ella se lo pidió porque ella nunca ha querido ir al departamento de Nelson no le gusta porque sabe que ha estado con muchas mujeres más y odia imaginar que es solo una más.

Avery se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo y aun que intenta no puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así.

Nelson por su parte está muy entusiasmado y piensa que es la primera vez que se ha enamorado de esta manera e incluso le asombra lo que siente por ella, con cualquier otra mujer habría esperado acostarse antes de pedirle que tuvieran una relación, pero con Avery es tan distinto con ella está dispuesto a esperar tanto como sea necesario y no le importaría.

Después del trabajo se dirigen a casa de Avery y ella sabe que es momento de contarle a Nelson sobre su hija, su esposo y Tobin está segura de que es mejor ahora antes de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Y cuando llegan a casa mientras cenan lo hace…

-oye necesito contarte algo que no se si te va a gustar pero creo que te lo diga ahora y que lo sepas por mí y no por otra persona

-me estas preocupando dime

-¿recuerdas a Tobin?

-si como olvidarlo todos se preocuparon por ti cuando el apareció ¿Por qué?

-bueno se preocuparon porque me hizo mucho daño

-ya dime lo que sea Avery lo voy a entender y no te voy a juzgar

-me acosté con él

-ooo es eso pensé que sería algo peor

-¿te parece bien? ¿No te molesta?

-claro que me encantaría pensar que solo has estado conmigo pero no tengo tanta suerte y te amo, es tu pasado y lamentablemente no lo podemos cambiar solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Porque él no es tan guapo como yo entonces no puedo imaginar el motivo

Avery inevitablemente sonrió y respondió

-yo no estaba pasando por un buen momento y él se aprovechó de eso

-¿qué pasaba en ese momento?

-muchas cosas Nelson; mi hija murió, me divorcie, me hackearon, mataron a mi paciente y me quitaron la licencia para dar consulta y me sentía muy mal demasiado sola

-¿tienes una hija y un marido, bueno ex?

-sip mi hija murió en un accidente, yo me refugie en el trabajo y mi marido se fue con otra mujer así que decidimos divorciarnos aun que lo amaba mucho y aun lo quiero

-wow nunca me lo imagine y te admiro mucho Avery eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte del mucho

-necesitaba contártelo porque quiero que confiemos mucho en el otro y que nos contemos la verdad siempre aunque duela ¿me lo prometes?

-lo juro, te amo

-yo a ti, no te imaginas cuanto

Nelson se acercó a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso suave con lo que Avery se sintió muy segura

 _ **Invente lo de la relación entre Tobin y Avery pero yo siempre me eh imaginado que ellos dos tuvieron algo porque en el capítulo (1x05) en el que el aparece y ella recuerda cuando lo arrestaron ella llora y en ese mismo capítulo en alguna parte Elijah le dice a Nelson que Avery sentía debilidad por él y por eso la traiciono así que nadie puede quitarme de la cabeza que entre ellos paso algo.**_


	8. Chapter 8 la primera vez

_**Todos los derechos pertenecen a Jerry bruckeheimer y cbs televisión studios**_

Al día siguiente en el trabajo no había nada que hacer solo reportes pero de repente les llamaron para avisar que tenían un caso y Avery le pidió a Krummy y a Elijah que fueran con ella a la escena mientras que Nelson y Raven se quedaron a analizar la información que tenían hasta el momento.

Elijah entro y subió al segundo nivel mientras que Krummy reviso la planta baja y Avery interrogaba a la persona que reporto el secuestro.

-¿Dónde conoció a la víctima?

-es mi vecina desde hace 8 meses que se mudo

-¿vivía sola?

-sí, casi nunca la veía, ella salía muy temprano y llegaba tarde y nadie la visitaba

-gracias por su ayuda, nos mantendremos en contacto

-entonces entro a la casa y pregunto

-¿Qué tenemos?

-no mucho solo una computadora y una Tablet pero se ve que no las utilizaba mucho dijo Krummy

-¿y tú que conseguiste? Pregunto Elijah

-él dice que no sabe mucho de ella, pero yo estoy segura de que él sabe mucho mas

Los tres regresaron a la sede de FBI y se dirigieron con el resto del equipo para ver que tenían, Nelson dijo que la víctima no tenía familia y que no existía nada que pudiera ayudarlos, cuando recibieron un reporte de un cuerpo que podía pertenecer a su víctima.

El cuerpo si pertenecía a su víctima pero no daba ninguna información y eso comenzaba a ser frustrante entonces, Nelson encontró un rastro en la computadora y eso dio una dirección, pero era una falsa y de nuevo tenían nada.

Sifter ordeno a todos que fueran a descansar y dijo que mañana seguirían con la investigación, pero esa noche Nelson no acompaño a Avery porque ella le pidió que se adelantara mientras arreglaba unas cosas del caso anterior y aunque él no quería dejarla, ella termino por convérselo.

Cuando termino de redactar el reporte Avery se dirigió al estacionamiento y subió a su auto, condujo pero se detuvo en un semáforo y un hombre estaba justo detrás de ella en el asiento trasero y le ordeno que diera vuelta y la llevo a una fábrica abandonada donde la amarro y le dijo que hay se quedaría y moriría porque nadie podría encontrarla.

Nelson se preocupó porque ella no contestaba el teléfono pero era muy común que ella lo dejara descargado así que espero pero no llegaba y decidió ir a la sede a buscarla pero uno de los vigilantes le informo que había salido ya hace mucho tiempo.

Nelson tenía mucho miedo por ella pues ya casi amanecía y ella no aparecía, el decidió que llamaría a Sifter aunque eso signifique que todos sepan de su relación pero prefiere estar en la cárcel que saber que pudo haber hecho algo para salvar a Avery y no lo hizo por temor a lo que pensaran.

Sifter no respondió así que llamo a Elijah.

-hey perdona que llame a esta hora pero estoy muy preocupado por Avery ella no contesta su celular y no sé dónde esta

-¿se pelearon?

-no, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes?

-si ella me lo dijo

-no, no peleamos, ella me dijo que me alcanzaría en su departamento porque tenía un reporte que hacer pero ella no llego nunca y vine a la sede pero el guardia dice que ella se fue ya hace mucho creo que algo le paso y no sé qué hacer

-voy para la sede, ¿ya llamaste a alguien más?

-intente hablar con Sifter pero él no responde

-llama a Raven y a Krummy para que vayan también y nos ayuden, pero no les digas que se verían inventa algo si no todo el mundo lo sabrá

-ok gracias Elijah

Todos se pusieron a investigar e intentar localizarla pero nada funcionaba el GPS de la camioneta había sido alterado y su celular estaba apagado pero Nelson recordó que en la mañana dejo su Tablet en el auto cuando iban de camino al trabajo e intento localizarla, por suerte lo logro y Elijah y el equipo de rescate fueron a buscarla.

Por fortuna la encontraron rápidamente y el maldito que la secuestro estaba hay así que fue detenido.

A Avery la llevaron al hospital para un chequeo pues aunque ella se sentía bien tenía muchos golpes y tenían que descartar que nada estuviera roto, Nelson fue a buscarla en el hospital y cuando por fin pudo verla sintió como que volvió a respirar.

Se abrazaron y después se fueron a su departamento fue un viaje raro pues había un increíble silencio y eso hacía que Avery estuviera incomoda y asustada cuando por fin llegaron ella pregunto qué pasaba

-oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estas tan callado?

-oow es porque estoy pensando

-y ¿en qué piensas?

-pienso en nosotros y en que si algo te hubiera pasado yo me hubiera muerto, esto que paso me hizo darme cuenta de que tú eres más importante para mí de lo que creía y que espero nunca tener que alejarnos porque no podría

-yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti nunca y que bueno que te preocupaste por mí porque si no habría sido demasiado tarde

-como no me voy a preocupar por mi mujer si te amo con todo mi corazón, por eso no quería dejarte sola

-¿tu mujer?

-¿eso eres no? Aunque nunca hemos estado juntos eres totalmente mía y yo soy todo tuyo puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras

-me encanta la idea y sabes que creo que es el momento

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que quiero estar contigo

-¿estas segura? porque yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario

-pero quiero ser toda tuya y no quiero esperar ni un momento más

Nelson se acercó a Avery y comenzó a besarla despacio y poco a poco fue más intenso entonces se dirigieron a la habitación y en pocos minutos él estaba sobre ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo aunque era muy apasionado era a la vez dulce y tierno, era justamente como se imaginaban que seria.

En la madrugada Nelson despertó, vio a Avery dormida y los recuerdos de hace unas horas llegaban y hacían que la piel se le pusiera como de gallina al recordar todo lo que le hizo sentir, el comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello entonces Avery despertó con una gran sonrisa.

-hey

-hey, lo siento no quería despertarte

-oow no te preocupes

-te amo Avery, de verdad no sé qué hubiera echo si algo te pasa, te necesito mucho y espero que jamás tenga que separarme de ti por qué no lo soportaría

-yo te amo mucho a ti Nelson y quiero agradecerte el que me hayas echo volver a enamorarme y sentir esto

Nelson se acercó a Avery y, la beso muy apasionadamente y durmieron abrazados el resto de la noche.

 _ **Espero que les guste este fic la verdad es que no sabía que más escribir hasta que me dieron la idea de que debería pasar en este capítulo, gracias a**_ _ **KarolMarques**_ _ **por haberme ayudado con eso.**_

 _ **Tal vez les parezca demasiado cursi y corta la parte de la primera vez que están juntos pero no sabía cómo describirlo sin hacerlo grotesco así que espero que les guste y por favor díganme que les parece.**_


	9. Chapter 9 secreto descubierto

Después de lo que paso entre los dos, su relación naturalmente cambio pero para mejorar pues tenían más complicidad y se sentían mas enamorados que nunca.

Su relación era una muy buena pues tenían mucha comunicación y ambos eran personas libres por lo que no tenían problemas casi nunca, era muy extraño que tuvieran una pelea y casi siempre que discutían se reconciliaban en tan poco tiempo.

Aunque llevan realmente poco tiempo saben que ambos darían todo por el otro y eso hacía que en su relación hubiera mucha confianza aunque es difícil no tener dudas de vez en cuando, principalmente Avery tenía dudas a veces porque Nelson es mucho más joven que ella y aunque él le ha demostrado que eso no le importa a veces tiene celos de cualquier otra mujer que este cerca de él.

Y Nelson se siente igual porque siente que Avery es demasiado para él y que en algún momento ella se aburrirá de él.

Un lunes por la tarde en el trabajo están a punto de cerrar un caso y Nelson se acerca con una flor por detrás de Avery y ella esta tan distraída que no lo escucha entonces él, la toma por la cintura y ella no puede evitar saltar del susto, entonces se da la vuelta para ver quién es.

-hey, me asustaste

-perdón no era lo que quería conseguir dice Nelson y le entrega la flor a Avery

-oow gracias es hermosa

-no más que tú, oye te había dicho que te amo

-no, no hoy

-bueno pues te amo

-yo a ti mucho

-¿quieres ir al cine en la noche?

-mmm, si

-ok entonces hasta la noche

El caso se cerró casi de inmediato y tuvieron que hacer el papeleo pero pudieron irse temprano así que fueron al cine y cuando salieron Nelson condujo hasta su departamento.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-a mi departamento

-¿Por qué?

-quiero que lo conozcas

-oow está bien

Cuando entraron al departamento Avery se sorprendió porque no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado.

-y ¿te gusta?

-sí, pero no me imaginaba esto

-entonces ¿Qué?

-que era un lugar menos acogedor y de un hombre soltero

-¿Cómo es un departamento de un hombre solero?

-menos ordenado y diferente a esto

-oow creo que no se parece a uno entonces

Nelson se acercó a Avery y la beso muy suavemente y después más apasionado y comenzó a besar su cuello entonces ambos querían solo una cosa, así que se dirigieron a la habitación e hicieron el amor.

En la madrugada ambos estaban profundamente dormidos cuando un celular sonó y Avery lo contesto sin mirar de quien se trataba, todavía estaba muy dormida.

-hey ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Avery? ¿Porque contestas el celular de Nelson?

-¿Sifter?

-si

-oow lo siento supongo que los confundimos anoche y él tiene el mío

-bueno entonces le llamare a tu numero

-sip pero ¿Qué pasa?

-tenemos un caso te veo en la sede en veinte minutos

-si nos vemos

Cuando cortaron la llamada Avery despertó a Nelson y le dijo que conteste su teléfono y diga que los confundieron, Nelson hizo lo que ella le pidió y después que corto la llamada pregunto porque

-¿Por qué le dije eso a Sifter?

-conteste tu celular estaba muy dormida todavía y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir que los confundimos en algún momento ayer

-bueno, tendremos que darnos prisa

-si vamos dijo Avery con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada porque el secreto de su relación se les está saliendo de las manos

Cuando llegaron Sifter les explico de que se trataba, Avery les indico a cada uno que hacer y como siempre Elijah la acompañaría.

-prepárate Elijah nos vamos en 10 minutos

-si claro te veo en el estacionamiento

Avery se dirigió a su oficina por sus cosas y Sifter la siguió

-¿Qué está pasando entre Nelson y tú?

-nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

-contestaste su teléfono y llegaron juntos

-oow no encontramos en el estacionamiento y subimos al mismo elevador

-no es la primera vez que llegan juntos esta semana llegaron juntos por lo menos 4 veces

-ni siquiera lo note

-Avery deja de mentir es mejor que me lo digas de una vez dijo Sifter y se veía muy enojado

-está bien, hemos estado saliendo desde hace unas semanas

-¿desde cuándo?, ¿sabes lo que estas arriesgando con esto?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-desde que estuve en el hospital, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo Sifter y no te lo dije porque acordamos ver si funcionaba antes de decirlo además va contra las reglas y jamás lo habrías aceptado

-exacto sabes que va contra las reglas y que Nelson va a ir a la cárcel y muy posiblemente perderás tu trabajo ¿en qué demonios estás pensando Avery?

-lo sé y en verdad me preocupa, pero estoy enamorada de él Sifter y no lo dejare y quisiera seguir platicando pero Elijah me está esperando podemos habar cuando regrese

-vete pero esto no termina aquí

Avery se fue y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sifter dijo aunque sabe que no es su estilo regañarla esta vez está segura que Sifter habla en serio y está muy enojado.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Sifter lo sabe y no está muy feliz con eso dice Avery sin despegar la mirada de la ventana

-no te preocupes por eso Avery tal vez él está enojado en este momento pero lo va a entender

-eso espero por el bien de todo el equipo

El caso fue fácil y se resolvió el mismo día, Avery intento hablar con Nelson pero no pudo hacerlo porque cuando estaba a punto de decirle Sifter le pidió a Avery que fuera a su oficina y le pidió a Nelson que esperar porque quería hablar con él también.

-¿Avery en verdad dejarías lo que más amas hacer por tu relación con el aun sabiendo que tal vez no dure tanto?

-claro que si el me hace muy feliz y lo dejaría todo por el ¿nunca has estado enamorado?

-claro que sí por eso estoy intentando entender lo que pasa y buscar una alternativa

Sifter salió de la oficina y Avery no sabía que debía hacer ahora por supuesto que entendía el punto de Sifter porque sabía que ella estaría en la misma situación sin saber qué hacer si en el quipo alguien tuviera una relación y ella tuviera que elegir sacar a alguien del equipo porque es su familia y le dolería mucho.

Sifter entro en el laboratorio donde Nelson estaba jugando pues ya había recogido y limpiado todo y no sabía que más hacer.

-Nelson ven conmigo por favor

-claro, ¿A dónde?

-mi oficina

Entraron a la oficina y Sifter les pidió que se sentaran

-sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que ustedes terminen su relación y si lo hubiera dudo mucho que lo haría dijo Sifter muy serio –Avery sabes que te quiero y que eres como una hermana para mí y yo mejor que nadie conozco por lo que has pasado así que no voy a hacer que dejes de ser feliz de nuevo pero, tampoco puedo asegurarte que nadie lo hará.

Avery lo miro fijamente y sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo sincero –yo te quiero también Simón y…

-no he terminado todavía, saben que esto va contra las reglas pero no les voy a pedir que se alejen ni les pediré que elijan quien se quedara en el equipo lo único que quiero pedirles es que sean discretos y que nadie que no sea del equipo lo sepa, porque si llega a oídos de asuntos internos ambos estarán en problemas.

-lo seremos Sifter lo prometo dijo Nelson - y te lo agradezco mucho

-Simón me hubiera gustado que lo supieras antes pero no sabíamos cómo reaccionarias además de que tampoco sabíamos si iba a funcionar dijo Avery

Hablaron un rato más y después se fueron a casa, Sifter los abrazo a ambos y Nelson salió y le dijo a Avery que la esperaba en el estacionamiento

-me alegro de que ahora lo sepas no sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima hoy

-me alegro también de saberlo y de que ahora estas feliz pero en verdad me preocupa lo que pueda pasar Avery ten cuidado ¿sí? Recuerda lo que paso con Tobin, no me gustaría que pase eso otra vez porque sé cuánto te dolió.

-no te preocupes, estamos yendo despacio además Nelson no es para nada parecido a Tobin

Se abrazaron de nuevo y Avery salió de la oficina, el camino a casa fue muy silencioso y Avery estaba preocupada por la reacción Nelson le preocupa sobretodo que él no pueda soportar esta presión. Entraron en el departamento y seguían igual en completo silencio entonces Avery sintió que no podía soportarlo más.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, me siento aliviado y feliz porque ahora no tendremos que esconderlo, bueno por lo menos no del equipo

-yo también estoy feliz por eso

Avery se acercó a Nelson y le dio un tierno beso, el la abrazo muy fuerte como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿sabes? Estoy agotada me daré un baño ¿vienes?

-no, tengo algo que hacer

-bueno dijo Avery y le dio otro beso aunque esta vez fue más apasionado

Nelson preparo la cena para Avery y puso velas en la mesa, cuando ella regreso se sorprendió mucho y dijo.

-y ¿todo esto a que se debe?

-a que te amo demasiado y me he dado cuenta de que no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo a tu lado

-me gusta la idea, aprovechemos entonces respondió Avery con una gran sonrisa

-me encanta saber que lo dejarías todo por esto y quiero que sepas que yo haría lo mismo saltaría al vacío si tú me lo pidieras sin siquiera pensarlo

-lo sé por eso lo haría también

Cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron a dormir estaban muy agotados había sido una noche cargada de muchas, demasiadas emociones que los dejaron muy cansados y les encantaba dormir juntos y abrazados era como la mejor medicina para cualquier cosa después de un abrazo sentían como que todo lo que tuvieran que hacer valía la pena.

La alarma sonó y se levantaron después de un rato de eso, tomaron un baño, desayunaron y fueron al trabajo.

Cuando llegaron tenían una caso que no pudieron resolver porque cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a investigar llego la policía y le dijo que ellos se encargarían y aunque Avery insistió en tomar el caso, Sifter les dijo que estaba bien que lo dejara.

Así que el día transcurrió sin nada interesante que hacer más que papeleo lo que todos agradecieron pues era viernes y significaba que muy probablemente no trabajarían el fin de semana y hoy se irían temprano.

Nelson hacia papeleo cuando Krummy entro al laboratorio y pregunto

-¿Por qué Sifter los hizo quedarse anoche a ti y a Avery?

-quería hablar con nosotros

-vamos hermano cuéntame sabes que no se lo diré a nadie

-está bien Krummy él quería hablar con nosotros sobre ser más discretos con nuestra relación

Krummy lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, casi parecía que se le saldrían y dijo –oow vamos si no quieres decirme está bien pero deja de hacer esas bromas

-no es una broma, es la verdad Avery y yo hemos estado saliendo y Sifter se entero dijo Nelson riendo

-lo dices en serio, ¿Avery y tú? , ¿Por qué Avery saldría con un tipo como tú?

-créeme Krummy todavía no lo sé, pero estoy muy feliz por eso, sea como sea que ella está conmigo ¿puedes guardarnos el secreto?

-claro que si hermano, pero es por ella eh

Nelson se echó a reír y de dio un golpe en el brazo a Krummy-claro como tú digas

Y así pasaron los días con todo mucho más tranquilo aunque no por mucho tiempo, de alguna manera asuntos internos se enteró y aunque no sabía quiénes estaban involucrados sabían que era alguien del equipo cyber y quería comenzar una investigación.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado de este capítulo y quiero agradecerle de nuevo a karolmarques porque de nuevo me dio ideas para el fic, creo que la historia terminara siendo de ambas jajaj en verdad muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Pienso escribir una nueva historia acerca de Avery y Nelson díganme que piensan, de este fic pienso que faltan uno capítulos más así que sería pronto, pero háganme saber si quieren mas capitulos de este fic y si les gustaia el otro podría escribir de ambos a la vez=)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Advertencia en este capítulo hay una pelea y cosas que tal vez no les gustaran pero les aseguro que el finales gustara**_

Aunque Sifter intentó impedir que iniciaran una investigación, asuntos internos logro lo que quería y comenzó la investigación pero no lograban encontrar nada porque solo lo sabían pocas personas y los que lo sabían jamás dirían nada pero aun así de alguna manera asuntos internos lo descubrió y llamo a ambos a su oficina.

-¿desde hace cuánto tienen una relación fuera del trabajo?

Ninguno de los dos respondió solo voltearon a verse y Avery le dio una mirada a Nelson que decía sin palabras que todo estaría bien.

-no tienen que fingir tenemos pruebas de lo que decimos dijo uno de los agentes de asuntos internos y les mostro un par de fotos de ellos juntos

-desde hace poco dijo Avery y miro al agente

-¿Cuánto es poco según usted?

-¿es realmente importante cuanto tiempo tiene?

-tiene razón agente Ryan no es importante igual se irán del FBI

Nelson volvió a mirar a Avery y realmente tenía miedo de lo que pasaría aunque sabía que pase lo que pase estarán juntos y eso es más importante que todo.

-ahora sabemos que tienen un caso así que ¿Por qué no van a resolverlo? y disfrútenlo porque es el último dijo el otro agente de asuntos internos que por cierto veía a Avery de una manera muy rara que la hacía sentir muy incómoda y claro Nelson se dio cuenta.

Nelson abrió la puerta y dejo que Avery saliera primero, caminaron y Avery podía sentir la preocupación de Nelson.

-oye amor, no te preocupes todo está bien

-no Avery ambos sabemos que no está bien

-no va a pasar nada, voy a hablar con Sifter y tu iras a ver que encuentras en el celular que recuperamos de la escena ¿sí?

-está bien, nos vemos

Avery se dirigía a la oficina de Sifter y de repente se sintió mareada, el la vio y camino hacia ella

-¿estás bien? Pregunto Sifter después de tomarla del brazo-por un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar

-estoy bien solo un poco mareada

-claro, tienes dos días sin dormir y seguramente no has comido

-no tengo hambre y necesito hablar contigo antes que otra cosa pase

-sí, vamos a hablar pero vamos a la cafetería a que comas algo no puedes estar así te vas a enfermar

Se dirigieron a la cafetería, Avery ordeno una ensalada porque todo le provocaba nauseas.

-necesito tu ayuda Simón, ya lo saben y nos tendremos que ir de aquí

-¿Qué?, no pueden irse ambos

-eso es lo que quiero pedirte, que hagas algo por nosotros

-pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-que consigas que Nelson se quede en el FBI de lo contrario va ir a la cárcel y no podemos permitir eso

-eso significa que tu tendrás que irte

-si lo sé pero no puedo permitir que él vaya a la cárcel yo puedo arreglármelas para conseguir un nuevo empleo pero él no tendría otra alternativa

-no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si es lo que quieres hacer te apoyo

-gracias

El caso estaba tardando demasiado y ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero la diferencia es que Avery sabía lo que pasaría y Nelson no, Avery entro a la sala de reuniones y pregunto que tenían pero nadie había conseguido nada, todos decían lo que suponían pero nada era seguro ni encajaba con el perfil del asesino.

Ella estaba comenzando a rendirse tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía pensar se sentía triste, enojada y preocupada pero no se sentía mal solo emocionalmente, sino también tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza, náuseas, estaba mareada todo el tiempo y quería dormir.

Cuando Avery estaba a punto de explotar llego un reporte de una nueva víctima así que le pidió a Elijah y a Nelson que fueran con ella a la nueva escena, cuando llegaron Avery comenzó a sentirse aún peor, más cuando vio toda la sangre y el cuerpo de la chica así que salió corriendo de allí al baño.

-Avery no está nada bien dijo Elijah –mejor ve con ella y yo me encargo de esto

Nelson agradeció mucho a Elijah porque en verdad quería salir corriendo detrás de ella cuando la vio así, cuando llego a Avery, ella estaba muy pálida y se veía realmente mal.

-hey amor ¿estás bien?

-sí, no te preocupes solo fue demasiado para mí, el objetivo se está volviendo muy violento

-¿estas segura? porque si quieres podemos ir al doctor

-no seguramente es porque no había comido nada y lo que comí hace un rato me cayó mal, pero voy a estar bien dijo Avery y sonrió

-está bien, no te preocupes por lo de asuntos internos, igual voy a seguir contigo siempre a pesar de cualquier obstáculo

-más te vale, te amo

-y yo te amo a ti y no te imaginas cuanto

Regresaron al caso y aunque tardaron en resolverlo al final lo lograron y cuando eso pasó los agentes de asuntos internos llegaron a hablar con ellos.

-¿tomaron una decisión? Preguntó el agente raro

Nelson miro a Avery con cara de susto y en ese momento entro en la oficina Sifter

-sí, lo hicimos respondió Avery – me voy yo y entrego una carta al agente –aquí está mi renuncia

Nelson no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando solo miraba a todos sintiéndose ajeno a todo

-¿está segura? Pregunto el otro agente

-claro que si

-entonces entregue su placa, su arma y los dispositivos que el FBI le haya dado

Avery sacó su arma de la funda y le entrego todo lo que le pidió al agente, entonces miro a Nelson y sonrió aunque fue una sonrisa triste.

Después los agentes se fueron y Sifter dejo a Nelson y a Avery solos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿preferías ir a la cárcel?

-preferiría no tener que elegir, y preferiría que me dijeras antes de quedar como un idiota frente a todo el mundo como un niño que su mamá tiene que defender

-pensé que era lo mejor para ambos, lo siento

-yo siento haber comenzado con esto

-¿de verdad? Porque si es así podemos terminarlo de una vez

-no sé qué quiero Avery simplemente me gustaría no tener que esconder esto y luego cuando alguien lo sabe perder todo

-no has perdido nada Nelson la única que perdió aquí fui yo y ni siquiera lo pensé porque quería que estuvieras bien

-lo siento, solo estoy muy confundido y….

-déjalo así ya no digas nada adiós

Avery salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para despedirse cuando llego todos la miraban como pidiéndole que se quede.

-¿Avery de verdad te iras? Pregunto Krummy y se acercó un poco a ella

-si lo siento dijo Avery y abrazo a Krummy

Después cada uno se acercó a despedirse de ella, cuando termino de hablar con cada uno salió de la sede y condujo hasta su departamento, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Nelson le había dicho aunque ella sabía que era porque estaba enojado, en verdad le dolió lo dijo.

Al día siguiente Nelson la llamo pero ella no contesto y él tenía la intención de ir a verla pero no pudo porque tenían un caso, el día fue el peor de su vida, todos lo miraban raro y él se sentía muy incómodo, y en el quipo Elijah estuvo molesto todo el día hasta que Nelson le pregunto qué pasaba.

-¿tienes un problema conmigo?

-si, por tu culpa Avery ya no está en el equipó y tu estas aquí tan feliz y coqueteando con Raven

-yo no le pedí que renunciara y Raven es mi amiga y aunque estuviera coqueteando con ella eso no es asunto tuyo

-como digas dijo Elijah y salió de la oficina

Cuando terminaron Nelson le llamo de nuevo a Avery pero ella de nuevo no respondió, pasaron días sin que ellos hablaran y el equipo estaba mal no podían coordinarse y los casos que antes cerraban en 2 días ahora tardaban una semana o hasta 2 entonces Sifter sabía que necesitaba que ella regrese pero no sabía cómo lograrlo porque había reglas y ella las había roto.

-¿puedes venir a la sede?

-¿para qué?

-hablar, por favor

-si en un rato estaré allí

Cuando Avery llego no podía pasar porque no trabajaba más allí y tuvo que llamar a Sifter para que autorizara su entrada.

-ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitas?

-necesito que vuelvas este lugar es un caos sin ti

-y ¿como si renuncie?

-tengo un plan dijo Sifter entusiasmado -en el reglamento dice que no pueden ser novios pero si están casados no hay ningún problema

-tenemos un problema Sifter

-¿Qué?, ¿no quieres casarte con él?

-terminamos

-qué demonios Avery entonces ¿porque renunciaste?

-terminamos porque renuncie

-oow demonios Avery eso es una tontería con razón Nelson parece un zombi está arrepentido te lo puedo jurar

-no lo sé, no he querido hablar con el

-tiene que hacerlo si no regresan igual puedes volver y será más fácil

-hablare con el pero no sé si….

Avery se detuvo un momento porque estaban de nuevo allí las náuseas y los mareos y Sifter se levantó de inmediato

-¿estás bien?

-si solo un mareo

-debes de cuidarte Avery no puedes vivir siempre sin comer y sin dormir

-lo intento, ya tengo que irme, te llamo luego

Avery salió de la oficina de Sifter y se mareo de nuevo pero esta vez fue más fuerte y Nelson estaba bajando del elevador y corrió hacia ella, logro detenerla antes de que callera al suelo, Sifter vio todo y llamo a los paramédicos. Cuando llegaron la revisaron y dijeron que aparentemente no tenía nada pero que tenía que hacerse unos estudios para comprobarlo.

Vamos Avery yo voy contigo dijo Nelson y aunque ella trato de resistirse el insistió, así que no pudo negarse y se fueron juntos ya en el hospital hablaron.

-perdóname Avery te amo y lo que dije fue porque estaba enojado, no tenías que dejar todo por mi

-yo sé que lo dijiste porque estabas asustado y enojado y lo hice porque hubieras pedido mucho más

-¿me perdonas entonces?

-claro que si jamás he pensado dejarte y menos por eso

Nelson se acercó a ella y la beso muy despacio y después fue más caliente hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, tenían sus frentes juntas y sonreían.

-¿Por qué estabas en la sede?

-porque Sifter quiere que regrese

-¿de verdad?,¿lo harás?

-eso depende de ti

-¿Por qué?

-hay dos formas de hacerlo una es que terminemos esto para siempre o por lo menos fingir que lo hicimos o que nos casemos

Nelson la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y no podía decir nada aunque quería, cuando por fin le salió una palabra -Avery, la enfermera los llamo para que el medico la revisara.

El doctor le pidió a Avery que le contara sus síntomas y después de eso le pidió que se recostara y levantara un poco su blusa para hacer una ecografía, el medico miro muy serio a la pantalla y Avery y Nelson cada segundo se sentían más nerviosos hasta que el medico sonrió mirando a la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? Pregunto Nelson

-nada grave, al contario muchas felicidades serás papá

Ambos se miraron y Avery pregunto -¿Qué dijo?

-que van a ser padres ¿vez la pantalla? Hay esta tu bebe y tiene unas 3 semanas

-o por dios dijeron ambos y sonrieron aunque estaban en shock por la noticia

Cuando salieron del consultorio ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y no decían ni una palabra pero estaban felices, fueron al departamento de Avery y Nelson aun no podía decir una palabra.

-Sabes Avery tengo que ir a algún lado a tomar aire ¿está bien?

-si ve, dijo Avery entendía muy bien a Nelson porque creía saber cómo se sentía, y ella recordó cuando ella se enteró que sería madre por primera vez ella no sabía qué hacer y en este momento de su vida no sabe tampoco que demonios va a hacer con un bebe a su edad pero sabe que es lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Nelson regreso después de un rato y Avery ya estaba dormida pero se despertó cuando escucho pasos

-¿eres tu Nelson?

-si soy yo dijo Nelson y entro a la habitación con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y con un anillo que tenía una pequeña piedra, se puso de rodillas frente a Avery y dijo

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Avery solo lo miraba fijamente y se acercó a él para besarlo

-¿debo tomar eso como un sí?

-tu qué crees

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no se les haga muy cursi =) tal vez mañana suba el primer capítulo de mi otro fic y el martes otro sobre este solo quedan 2 capítulos más de este.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerlo**_


	11. Chapter 11 embarazo

Nelson estaba feliz como un loco y quería gritarlo y contárselo a todo el mundo y Avery era la mujer más feliz del mundo pero no quería que nadie lo supiera no aun porque sentía que era algo que tenían que disfrutar y asimilar ellos solos antes de compartirlo con todos los demás y Nelson no insistió porque en el fondo él también tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal.

Ya que sabía que era lo que ella tenía fue con su médico de siempre y él le explicó todo lo que el embarazo traería con el además de todos los síntomas que todo el mundo sabe que una mujer embarazada tiene y que son normales en un embarazo normal.

-Avery tienes que saber que a tu edad es difícil que un embarazo llegue a término sin embargo no es imposible, tienes que tener muchos cuidados especiales en especial la dieta y hacer ejercicio también hay una pequeña posibilidad de que él bebe tenga alguna enfermedad pero además de eso todo tendría que ir bien

-¿enfermedad? ¿Cuál? Pregunto Avery un poco asustada

-síndrome de Down principalmente pero es solo una pequeña posibilidad y se puede eliminar con un estudio que determina si él bebe tiene alguna anomalía pero no debes de preocuparte por eso ahora Avery, debes de disfrutar tu embarazo al máximo

Después de eso Avery fue a casa y aunque estaba un poco preocupada por lo que dijo el doctor estaba feliz por estar esperando un bebe del hombre que amaba y con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Nelson llego temprano a casa y Avery estaba preparando la cena.

-hey estoy aquí ¿me extrañaste?

-hey dijo Avery y dio la vuelta para besarlo, como voy a extrañarte si me mandas mensajes o me llamas cada 5 minutos

-lo siento es que me preocupo por ti

-yo por ti, claro que te extrañe, vamos a cenar

-si vamos se sentaron a cenar y siguieron platicando

-¿y cómo te fue con el medico?

-bien, me dijo que debo de cuidar mi dieta y hacer ejercicio

-oow que bien dijo Nelson y sonrió oye cocinas muy bien

-qué bueno que te gusto, ammm también me dijo que él bebe podría tener una enfermedad pero que no era una posibilidad tan grande

-¿entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos?

-no creo, dijo que iba a hacerme un estudio después para comprobarlo

-no me importaría Avery porque ya amo a ese bebe más que a mi vida

-yo también

Ambos sonrieron y después se fueron a dormir, cuando estaban en la habitación abrazados Nelson le pregunto

-oye como se llamara nuestro bebé

-no lo sé nunca lo había pensado ¿a ti como te gustaría que se llame?

-Avery

-oow no eso nunca pobre niña dijo Avery y ambos se soltaron a reír

-¿entonces cómo?

-Brody

-no, no es peor aun

-a mí me gusta

-claro que no te gusta si te gustara no me llamarías Nelson

-no es porque no me guste es que me acostumbre a llamarte así, pero en serio ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

-Alice si es niña o si es niño Alex

-son bonitos a mí me gusta Aarón o Caitlin, pero podemos decidirlo después no crees

-si claro

Nelson comenzó a besar a Avery y recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo y besar cada parte de ella Avery no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió así como si algo la quemara por dentro y que su mente estaba en blanco sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea él y la verdad es que esa sensación le encanta.

Y algo que también le encanta es como se siente al quedarse abrazados toda la noche después de hacer el amor para ambos es lo máximo.

En la mañana Nelson se levantó temprano y preparo a Avery el desayuno y cuando ella despertó lo busco en la cama pero no lo encontró así que bario los ojos y lo miro en la puerta esperando a que ella despertara.

-buenos días dormilona

-buenos días mi amor

-te prepare el desayuno

-gracias ahora voy

Cuando estaban desayunando Nelson pregunto…

-hey, ¿vas a volver a trabajar?

-aun no lo sé, me encantaría pero con el embarazo no podría hacer mucho de lo que antes hacía así que hablare con Sifter para ver que piensa

-me parece bien ¿y cuándo vamos a casarnos?

-no lo sé nunca lo había pensado ¿tu dime?

-hoy

-¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-sí, pero puedo salir a la hora de la comida

-estás loco aunque me encanta la idea Avery se echó a reír

-es una broma, solo quería saber si en verdad te casarías conmigo

-claro que lo haría, ¿Cuándo te gustaría que lo hagamos?

-¿el fin de semana?

-si está bien

-les avisare entonces a los chicos

-sí, te amo cuídate mucho

-yo a ti, bueno a ustedes

El fin de semana llego rápido y todos estaban felices por ellos fueron testigos de su boda y después se fueron a celebrar, fue algo sencillo pero fue lindo después de eso ambos fueron al departamento de Avery que prácticamente ya era casa de los dos y tuvieron una hermosa luna de miel.

Cuando entraron se besaron apasionadamente y una cosa llevo a otra e increíblemente Avery estaba muy nerviosa aún más que la primera vez y Nelson podía sentirlo y le tomo la mano y la apretó fuertemente, Avery poco a poco se relajó.

-hoy te veías hermosa dijo Nelson y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo dijo Nelson mientras la besaba

-gracias y yo soy muy feliz también te amo

Nelson la beso más por todas partes y Avery perdió el miedo por completo.

Avery regreso al trabajo pero solo trabajaba en la sede haciendo perfiles y dando órdenes así que no corría peligro y los meses pasaron rápido y su vientre crecía también muy rápido, ambos estaban disfrutando del embarazo.

-Avery en verdad cada día estas más hermosa

-muchas gracias, dijo Avery y se sonrojo

-¿sabes cuál es la única cosa que me gusta más que tus ojos?

-ni idea

-tu sonrisa, es como si iluminara todo alrededor, te amo

-gracias, te amo

Los días siguieron su curso y Avery sentía que su bebe nacería en poco tiempo así que preparo una maleta para cuando su bebe naciera y la dejo junto a la puerta.

Al día siguiente Avery se sentía muy cansada y tenía pequeñas punzadas en el abdomen pero eran muy leves así que no presto atención, en la noche ambos estaban dormidos cuando Avery sintió un dolor en el abdomen de nuevo pero esta vez fue más grande así que despertó y respiro hondo y el dolor desapareció pero solo por un momento porque el dolor volvió aún más fuerte, esa acción se repitió como 3 veces más, hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable y grito. Entonces Nelson se despertó y pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-me duele mucho

-¿ya va a nacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llamo a alguien?

-primero cálmate, y si llama la doctor dile que vamos para haya

-ok, ok espera Nelson se levantó y corrió por toda la habitación sin hace nada estaba realmente desorientado, buscaba su celular sin darse cuenta que estaba justo al lado de la cama en la mesita de noche.

Nelson conducía como un loco al hospital y cuando llegaron el medico los esperaba.

-¿estas lista Avery?

-sí, eso creo

-entonces vamos el doctor le hizo una seña a la enfermera y ella acompaño a Avery, mientras el doctor hablaba con Nelson

-¿ella va a estar?

-claro que sí, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿estarás presente en el parto?

-oow no lo sé, si supongo

-entonces ven conmigo para que te pongas una bata y entremos

Nelson aviso a Elijah y siguió al doctor por el pasillo

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dejen sus comentarios por favor, pienso escribir algo de Tobin y de Avery díganme si les gustaría**_


	12. Chapter 12 alice

Avery se desmayó justo cuando escucho el llanto de su bebe, no lo hizo antes solo porque quería saber si estaba bien después los médicos la revisaron y dijeron a Nelson que ella estaría bien solo se había cansado demasiado y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Nelson salió del quirófano y se dirigió a la sala de espera mientras le realizaban a Avery y al bebe las pruebas de rutina.

Cuando salió todos los miembros del equipo estaban ahí lo que lo hizo aún más feliz

-ya nació? Pregunto Raven

-todo está bien? Dijo Elijah

-¿fue un niño o una niña? Preguntó Krummy

-Chicos déjenlo hablar dijo Sifter

-ya nació es una niña, y parece que todo esté muy bien

\- felicidades dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo

-gracias a todos por estar aquí significa mucho para ambos

Siguieron platicando por un largo tiempo y el doctor salió al fin por para hablar con Nelson

-¿qué pasa doctor?

-todo está bien Nelson, Avery ya despertó y está en una habitación así que puedes entrar a verla cuando quieras

Nelson entro a hablar con Avery...

-hey ¿cómo está la mujer más bella del mundo? Dijo Nelson mientras abría la puerta para entrar

-siento como si un camión me atropello pero estoy muy feliz

-yo también y ¿dónde está la bebe?

-me dijo la enfermera que, la traerá en un momento

-todos están afuera

-oow pues diles que entren

Nelson salió a llamar al equipo y cuando regreso Avery tenía a su bebe en los brazos sin duda se veía hermosa.

-wow Avery nunca imagine que te vería así dijo Krummy

-¿gracias? Dijo Avery y sonrió

-¿déjame cargarla si? Preguntó con Nelson

-Claro

La bebe era una hermosa criatura pequeña y con la piel rosada los ojos grandes y color avellana aunque con la luz se le veían casi verdes, el cabello castaño y Nelson podía jurar que así se veía Avery cuando era un bebe.

Todos estuvieron hay por un largo rato pero decidieron que sería mejor irse porque Avery en verdad lucia cansada, nos vamos pero volveremos mañana y Nelson no te preocupes por el trabajo tomate un par de días para estar con Avery y la bebe que no sé cuál es su nombre dijo Sifter.

Todavía no lo decidimos pero serán los primeros en saber dijo Avery y todos se fueron

Al día siguiente ellos se fueron a casa y estaban felices, en la noche estaban profundamente dormidos cuando escucharon un llanto y se levantaron de inmediato, pero Nelson le dijo a Avery que el iría y traería a la bebe, Avery la alimento y la niña durmió de nuevo, mientras ambos miraban a la bebe dormir comenzaron a platicar pues el sueño se había ido.

-¿oye amor entonces como se llamara?

-no lo se

-¿estábamos entre Caitlin y Alice no?

Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, después de un rato de hablar de cosas sin sentido Avery se quedó dormida y Nelson al verlas a las dos dormir se preguntaba qué demonios hizo bien para tener esto una hermosa familia con una hermosa mujer que lo hacía inmensamente feliz

Después de unos días Nelson tuvo que regresar al trabajo y Avery se quedaría en casa sin trabajar por lo menos dos semanas más, mientras Alice crece un poco y encuentran una guardería o una niñera en la cual confíen mucho.

Avery se pasaba el día cuidando de la bebe y haciendo cosas de una ama de casa algo que no le gustaba del todo aunque le encanta atender a su familia le gustaba mucho más su trabajo y deseaba mucho poder regresar pronto.

Los días pasaron bastante rápido Avery encontró a una niñera bastante segura con la cual dejar a su bebe la madre de Nelson, ella fue un día a visitar a Nelson y a conocer a su nieta y entre la conversación se enteró de que Avery tenía que volver al trabajo y que no tenían con quien dejar al bebe así que se ofreció para cuidarla después de todo no vivía tan lejos de ellos y podrían ir por la niña después del trabajo.

Avery por fin volvió a trabajar y todos la recibieron bien ella se reintegró rápidamente al equipo y logro acomodar todo con la nueva integrante de la familia y el trabajo que es un trabajo realmente desgastante la relación con Nelson era aún mejor que antes tenían una gran tranquilidad dentro de ella y se sentían seguros del otro aunque

Avery tenía sus dudas de vez en cuando pues Nelson sigue siendo un hombre guapo y joven y le molesta pensar que en algún momento acabara, que un día la relación lo aburra o que simplemente deje de gustarle, pero afortunadamente él le demuestra cada vez que ella duda que él está muy lejos de querer dejarla porque está profundamente enamorado de ella como el primer día.

Una noche después del trabajo llegan a casa Avery deja a Alice en su habitación y va a encontrarse con Nelson, el esta en la habitación esperándola.

-ya está dormida

-pensé que nunca se dormiría

-yo igual hoy estaba muy inquieta solo quiere jugar

-ya está creciendo amor

Avery soltó una risa y dijo suenas como si Alice tuviera 18 años y se fuera mañana a la universidad

-oow no quiero imaginarme cuando ese momento llegue mejor no pensemos en eso

-está bien ¿de qué quieres hablar entonces?

-no quiero hablar dijo Nelson y se acercó a Avery comenzando a besarla y tocarla por todas partes, Avery dijo me parece buena idea, devolvió el beso y se dejó llevar era lo que necesitaba en este momento era algo que le hacía mucha falta sentirse mujer otra vez y que mejor qué en brazos de Nelson el hombre que la hizo volver a sentirse como una adolescente y perder la cabeza.

 _ **Ya sé que tarde mucho en volver a subir capítulo pero tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela, bueno aquí esta aunque es un poco corto díganme que les parece y si les gustaría que escriba unos cuantos capítulos más**_

 _ **Gracias a karolmarques de nuevo y a todos por leer**_ __ __


	13. Chapter 13 fin

Los días pasaron muy rápido y la bebé crecía sorprendentemente rápido también en el trabajo todo iba de maravilla, nombraron a Avery la directora adjunta, DB llego al equipo y todo era muy tranquilo, hasta que un caso nuevo llego y era uno complicado.

Las pistas llevaban a un lado en el que no había salida y no podían encontrar al objetivo aunque tenían todos sus esfuerzos en ello después, de 2 semanas sin poder lograrlo estaban todos frustrados, mucho más Avery porque se supone que puede con esto y por eso le dieron ese puesto.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era llegar a casa y saber que Alice está ahí y está bien después de una semana más cuando ya casi era navidad lograron encontrarlo gracias a Nelson que inyecto un malware del objetivo en una de las computadoras de FBI lo que les permitió rastrearlo lo que todos agradecieron además porque ahora podrían pasar la navidad con su familia.

-por fin estaba a punto de renunciar y pasarle este caso a otro equipo

-¿conoces un equipo mejor que el tuyo? Preguntó Nelson

-no, ni tampoco un hacker tan bueno como mi esposo

-ya lo se rio Nelson y se acercó a besarla

-oye pensé que sería buena idea invitar a todos con su familia a casa para celebrar

-¿celebrar qué?

-que cerramos el caso y la navidad también

-me parece muy bien, vamos a decirles Nelson tomo la mano de Avery y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaban los chicos

En la sala de reuniones estaban todos hablando de lo que planeaban hacer para celebrar, cuando Avery y Nelson entraron y Krummy tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?

-queríamos invitarlos a casa para celebrar todos juntos ¿qué dicen?

-oow yo si voy, no tengo a nadie más ustedes son mi familia dijo Krummy

-yo también, dijo Raven

-pues mis hijos estarán en las vegas con su madre así que ahí estaré

-¿Tu que dices Elijah?

-pues todos van, si tal vez se lo diré a Devon y a Michelle

-bueno espero que digan que si dijo Avery – le hablare a Sifter ojala que pueda venir

-bueno ya estamos, los esperamos entonces mañana dijo Nelson

En la noche ya en casa, después de haber ido por Alice e invitar a los padres de Nelson, estuvieron hablando a cerca de todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron.

-sabes que Avery cuando te conocí nunca pensé que terminaríamos de esta manera

-yo menos, pensé que te quitarían la condicional muy rápido

Nelson se hecho a reír -¿Por qué?

-porque eres muy rebelde y no te gusta seguir las reglas

-a ti tampoco

-es diferente, pero siempre me gustaste

-tú me gustaste desde el día que activaste mi alarma, pensé que demonios le pasa a esta mujer pero ahora sé que es porque estabas celosa

-no estaba celosa ni siquiera sabía que estabas con alguien

-siempre me dices lo mismo pero acéptalo estabas celosa

-bueno si lo acepto si tu aceptas que cuando supiste de Tobin te pusiste celoso también

-si estaba celoso pero eso fue antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir cuando lo conocí

-tenemos muchos recuerdos lindos me encanta eso

-si tienes razón pero también tenemos recuerdos no tan felices y que ahora nos han hecho aprovechar cada momento juntos

-sí, eso también me gusta

-Recuerdo cada detalle del día que te secuestro tu hacker yo estaba desesperado y sentí que no podía hacer nada por ti y que en cualquier momento recibiríamos la mala noticia de que te había hecho algo malo

-oow yo también estaba muy asustada, y cuando él dijo que nos moriríamos por monóxido de carbono pensé que jamás me encontrarían a tiempo

-te amo Avery y cada momento que hemos compartido ha sido maravilloso no cambiaría por nada lo que tenemos tu y yo

-y yo te amo a ti y gracias por todo lo que me has dado por ser un buen padre para Alice y siempre apoyarme en cada paso que doy

-gracias a ti por darme una familia y hacerme feliz cada día eres lo mejor que me ha pasado bueno tú y Alice son lo más importante para mi

-nunca imagine que me volvería a enamorar y a perder la cabeza por alguien y ahora que tú y yo estamos juntos creo que todo lo que me ha pasado a valido la pena

Nelson se acercó a Avery para darle un beso y cuando estaban intensificando el beso escucharon el llanto dela bebé

-te toca dijo Avery

-eres una tramposa siempre voy yo

-es tu hija

-también tuya dio Nelson mientras salía de la habitación para ir por Alice

Avery alimento a Alice y durmieron todos juntos, al día siguiente fueron de compras por la mañana y prepararon la cena por la tarde.

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar y pronto estaban ya todos ahí, después de un rato cenaron y platicaron, y todos se la pasaron muy bien, cuando todos se fueron después de media noche Avery y Nelson se quedaron solos con Alice que estaba dormida.

-esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida dijo Nelson

-y la mía todo el tiempo que paso contigo es hermoso y quiero prometerme algo jamás voy a dejarte quiero estar siempre contigo

-yo tampoco te dejare nunca siempre cuidare de ti y de Alice las protegeré incluso con mi vida no dejare que nada malo les pase

-es maravilloso sentirse así no crees por lo menos yo estoy profundamente enamorada de ti como el primer día

-yo también que te hace pensar que no

Nelson se acercó a Avery y la beso esta vez consiguieron llegar más lejos que la noche anterior en segundos Nelson estaba sobre ella intentando desaparecer la ropa que era lo único que se interpone entre ellos.

Luego de un rato abrazados en silencio después de hacer el amor Nelson decidió romper el silencio.

-en verdad Avery jamás quiero dejarte, ni dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti y que es realmente hermoso

-yo tampoco quiero, estar contigo es como estar en el cielo soy muy feliz con lo que hemos hecho juntos principalmente Alice que es el resultado del amor que nos tenemos

-sí, es hermosa se parece a ti, te amo Avery nunca me dejes

-ni tu a mí, te amo también

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic iba a alargarlo más pero creo que no tiene caso porque perdería su esencia y ya no tengo ideas además díganme que les parece y escribiré otro fic pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias a karolmarques de nuevo por todo tu apoyo y a todos lo que leen. =)**_


End file.
